


Courier 3,2,1,6

by SpicyGoddess



Series: New Vegas AU [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas, Marble Hornets
Genre: Also on Tumblr, Fallout crossover, Gen, before the events of new vegas, new vegas crossover, people have different names- more details in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess
Summary: The couriers full attention immediately centered on his friend, rather than the horizon spread out before them.“What is it?” the other courier asked nervously, unsettled by the others tone.Steve paused, as if finalizing exactly what he wanted to say. In usual Steve tactic he decided to just rip the band aid off.
Relationships: hoody&original male character (mentioned)
Series: New Vegas AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695664
Kudos: 1





	Courier 3,2,1,6

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So a few things for everyone's reference before the story- Hoody and Masky have different names because this is an au where they are twins to Brian and Tim.  
> Hoody= Eder  
> Masky= Tim  
> The character Ark I use in this story (and most of my stories involving him) belongs to https://436865636b65726564736f756c.tumblr.com/ :)

In Primm the radio droned on in a strum that infuriated Eder to no end, even though it was mere background noise to the conversation he and the others were having about their delivery routes.

He couldn’t help but feel a swell of disappointment at hearing that one of his two best friends was to make a delivery to Tucson, and the other to New Reno. He was to journey out to California to bring a package back to Nevada.

The three of them decided that they would leave together, taking Ark to the Colorado River so he could cross over, then doubling back around to the Mojave Outpost where Eder would head west with Steve until said man had to follow the Sierra Nevada north.

“Sucks you have to head into Legion territory again,” Eder commented as the pair exited the city. Ark merely shrugged in response.

“A job is a job. Besides, it is not so bad once they ensure you are not carrying alcohol. Or medical supplies.” Ark ended with a small laugh and an eye roll.

He pulled a chuckle from Steve as well. “In the old world they say there was a group that had similar thoughts about medical treatment. The results this had were” he paused, as if thinking of exactly how he wanted to sign the rest of the sentence “not steller. Wonder how the legion managed to survive so long with the same amount of medical care.”

Eder shrugged, “Sometimes I wonder how we survive even with it.”

His comment earned a momentary silence as each of the other two thought about it.

“Crazy the shit we gotta push through out here.” Steve finally signed  
-  
Ark left the group once they had reached the peak of the hill that led down to Cottonwood Cove. Eder gave Ark a hug before he departed, while Steve merely gave a farewell and his wishes for safe travel.

Ark had no problem leaving them at the top of the hill, as he knew the Legion made Eder uncomfortable, while Steve was somewhat neutral to them. Meaning Ark was fully aware of his distaste to the group, even as Steve was able to make civil conversation with legionaries and successfully carry packages into the territory. Eder on the other hand simply refused to, which had resulted in him getting multiple shitty package destinations during the height of summer.

Eder turned away as soon as Ark was halfway down the road, prepared to continue on their way, but Steve put a hand on his arm, and pulled him back.

“Lets watch to make sure he makes it safely to the docks.”

Eder sighed but obliged. Rather than truly watch though, he observed the rocks, and just about anything else that wasn’t his friend walking willingly into a sea of red.

After what felt like hours, Steve decided it was time to go. Eder was all too happy to follow without complaint.

It wasn’t long before they made it to the outpost, gave their purpose to the major and continued on their way. Of course only after Eder insisted on "a little bit of innocent flirting," much to his current companions annoyance.

Eder was a little disippointed that Steve wasn’t as expressive about it as Ark normally was. The reaction to him was half the fun, but Steve didn't really care for that particular technique of getting under his skin.

There journey occurred in silence, with a few signed conversations between the pair and the static of radio stations as they got further and further from New Vegas. When the pair was halfway to the Sierra Nevada that Steve spoke up in a deadly serious tone.

“Eder, I need to talk to you about something.”

Eder's full attention immediately centered on his friend, rather than the horizon spread out before them.

“What is it?” the other courier asked nervously, unsettled by the others tone, by the fact that this information was important enough for him to choose to speak.

Steve paused, as if finalizing exactly what he wanted to say. In usual Steve tactic he decided to just rip the band aid off. “It's about Ark. You know he is a spy right?”

Eder snorted “A spy for what? The aliens that Nobark keeps talking about?”

“No, for the legion.” Steve said flatly, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Eder froze before huffing in annoyance. “That is not funny.”

“‘Is not supposed to be,” his friend replied, returning to sign rather than speaking. He had said what he needed Eder to hear.

Eders eyebrows knit together in annoyance, “You can knock it off now, Steve.” He nearly hissed the others name, not that Steve would care much.

“Look, I am just trying to make sure you know so you do not end up hurting yourself.” The as you are so prone to doing didn’t need to be added, “I know you despise the Legion, but are rather fond of Ark so just. Be Careful.”

“You are lying.” Eder replied, voice raising to just a step below yelling. “You are making this shit up and you need to stop.”

Steve grabbed his friend's shoulder, only to have it harshly swatted off by the other. “Eder, I do not have a reason to lie to you. I just want you to be aware. I have heard and seen things you have not when in their territory, and from Ark himself. Things that you seem unable to pick up on.” Steve rapidly signed, ending with a slight frown. Though he intended to let Eder know his concern, he was well aware that the words came out rather harsh.

Eder glared at him from under his hat. “Stay away from me. I do not want to hear any more lies from you.” With that he turned around, and continued down the road, with a shout of “Do NOT follow me.”

That got a small snort from Steve, who didn’t have any choice other than following until he hit the mountain range. He decided to give Eder a head start in an attempt to respect his wishes.  
-  
Eder slammed down his confirmation form onto the table in front of Nash.

“Well, that was quicker than I thought it would be. Your buddy isn’t back from Arizona yet. Typical.” The man rolled his eyes, expressing his annoyance about the other couriers habits. “But the other one took off for the east a day or two ago. Might still be able to catch up with him if you're quick. Can even see if I have a package to Wyoming you can take.”

“I do not care to follow him,” Eder almost hissed, remembering what the other had done. He wasn’t fazed by the surprise on Nash’s face at his tone. The other didn’t know- and as his employer he didn't need to know. It was no ones business other than his own “What is the next package?” he asked, but it came out more as a demand as his anger continued in his voice.

Nash sighed. “I got one you can take. A shifty guy came in with it though, had a few other packages labeled to the same receiver. Insisted separate couriers take them though. You sure you want this one?”

“Yes.” Eder replied in an instant, Nash seemed unsurprised. Eder had never backed down from a package before, and Nash would be disappointed if he started now.

“Alright, I’ll get it for you. Let your brother know though, I got a bad feeling about this one.” He turned around to retrieve the package, missing the couriers eye roll behind him.

Eder was all too happy to complete the necessary paperwork, agreeing that he was obligated to deliver the package blah blah blah, signed, _Eder Thomas_

He stepped out alone into the Mojave and made his way north, up the road to New Vegas.


End file.
